


My Little One (Eleven Doctor x Child! Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goodbyes are the hardest when you're a timelord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little One (Eleven Doctor x Child! Reader)

My Little One (Eleven Doctor x Child! Reader)

 

Empty. 

That's all that all that ran through the Doctor's mind as he paced around the console room. He knew that this was the life he chose; to wander between the dimensions of time and space with just the TARDIS and himself. Occasionally he would have a bit of company in his travels but they would always leave him one way or another either by choice, force, love, hate, death . . . but they were all his friends, his family, his loved ones.

I remember when you were still little.  
My little one.  
I was the giant, who picked you up, when you fell down.  
And life was just one funny riddle.  
My little one.  
We laughed everyday as the world went around.

He sighed at this thought as left the heart of his operations and walked down the hall to the small bedroom that belonged to his youngest companion and it defiantly shows. Numerous drawings and pictures lined the walls of the room, depicting the many adventures the two had shared over the weeks. The timelord grinned as he removed one from its spot and observed the crud crayons figures of himself and you in front of the T.A.R.D.I.S..

I was the hero.  
Who taught you how to talk.  
I was the hero.  
Who taught you how to walk. 

You drew it when he first picked you up, unsure of how to handle the situation. It had been quite sometime since a child had accompanied him on his journeys but he seized the chance and away you guys went. The two of you had a great run exploring the known and unknown corners of the universe but you was getting homesick and after days of debating this, the Doctor reluctantly agreed to take you home. With a heavy heart, he set the time machine to the day after you disappeared and walked you up to the doorsteps.

"Thank you for everything, Doctor. Maybe we can do this again?" you beamed as you gave him the biggest hug a toddler could give a timelord. 

"Maybe," The Doctor just smiled as he rustled your hair and walked down the stairs, "I should be going now."

"Goodbye Doctor!" You waved briefly to the man then rang your doorbell to your house. The Doctor watched from across the street as you were reunited with your parents; the wail of loud cries and tear stained faces signaled the Doctor to take his leave but not before giving his last one last glace before starting all over again.

"Goodbye . . . my little one." 

And now you're no longer so little.  
My little one.  
You'll see so much more than I ever will see.  
And though I'm just Doctor, not a hero.  
My little one  
Being just Doctor's good enough for me.


End file.
